Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a light guide unit.
Description of the Related Art
There are known photoelectric conversion apparatuses which perform focus detection by phase difference detecting, using pixels having multiple photoelectric conversion portions. A configuration where a single pixel has multiple photoelectric conversion portions is advantageous not only regarding focus detection, but also is advantageous in many points relating to improved imaging system performance, such as faster speeds due to improved transfer efficiency, a broader dynamic range, and so forth.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 discloses a form where a gap surrounding an effective light receiving region of two photodiodes is provided in an interlayer film. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 also discloses a form where, in addition to the gap surrounding the effective light receiving region of two photodiodes, a gap is provided in the interlayer film, following the gap between the photodiodes.
The form in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-158800 has a problem that light cannot be accurately divided to the two photodiodes.